A Haunting Most Mario
Once I wanted to play Mario but I didn't have a Nintendo for it and I was at a flea market. This old man I saw had Mario and a NES but the label was not there. Also the man said it was owned by a dead kid named Jim. I said whatever cause I was eager to play Mario on my new NES. I plugged it in, and everything seemed normal. I played world 1-1 and did it. Then I tried the old warp pipe trick and when I got to the pipes instead of the usual text that said "Welcome To The Warp Zone", it said "WELCOME TO THE SCARY HELL PLACE!" I thought that was weird. But then I said whatever and used the farthest pipe. the intro screen showed the words "DEATHWORLD 6-6-6." The graphics seemed off and it sounded like screams happened from the game. It was super scary. But I wasn't scared and kept playing. After a while I hit a place that was impossible to pass because of spikes so I had to die. I kept trying until my lifes were at 0. I thought it was game over, but Mario came back and this time it looked like his face was bloody. As I started playing the level it turned to a hidden cloud level and it looked like Mario had angel wings. A spooky digital voice came out of the Nintendo that sounded like it said "No hope". As I was about to grab a mushroom the screen went black. I reset the NES and the game came up. This time the title screen was different, and Mario's face was bloody. It scared me so much I reset it again. As it came on the digital voice said "You can't run from the funk". The screen was hyper-realistic and it showed Mario again only this time his face was me and my family's face and we were skeletons. It was so realistic I couldn't believe it. I was compelled to try the game again. This time I started it. As the first goomba walked towards Mario, Mario turned towards the screen and started screaming "NO MAS, NO MAS!" It sounded like high-quality CD-audio, also blast processing. I screamed and turned off the game. I put it away. Later that week I noticed my family acting distantly. I decided to research Mario games and I found out that Mario was in a secret game that was only released in two arcades on Friday the thirteenth on June 6th, 1997. It seemed weird so I started playing videogames again. I decided to put in the Mario game again. I loaded it up and I saw my save file. I clicked it and Mario said "Why-a you-a no-a stop-a playing-a my-a game-a" I didn't take his warning and I played anyway. I got up to Bowser and I won but when I got to Peach there was toad there instead and he said "Peach is dead". Then a ghost face came up and it had a ladies face and Princess Peach is a lady. I reset the game for the last time. I opened up my save and it changed from my name. it said... "JIM DIED BRO!" "AHHHHHHH!!" Then my mom walked in and she screamed. I was dead the whole time and guess what: my name was Jim!!!!!!!!! So anyway I don't know if any of you guys have experienced anything like that. It might have just been a bad dream and anyway my mom sold the cartridge at a yard sale so I don't have it anymore but you should believe because its true! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Written by Mmandator on Creepypasta Wiki.